bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bendy VS Cuphead
Bendy VS Cuphead, also titled as Cuphead & Bendy in "Crossover Clash", is a crossover animation for the web series DBX, created by one of Rooster Teeth's channels, Screwattack. The video involves a crossover fight battle between Bendy and Cuphead, the titular protagonist from the run 'n gun platforming game of the same name by Studio MDHR that was also inspired by rubberhose cartoons. Characters * Bendy (with forms: Ink Bendy, Beast Bendy) * Cuphead * Toothy Terror * The Devil (Cuphead's thought bubble) * Mugman (Cuphead's thought bubble) * Thomas Connor (mentioned in a note) Plot It begins with Cuphead strolling while happily whistling until he trips over on a blob of ink. Suddenly, the blob of ink turns into Bendy, who happily introduces himself with a handshake. As Cuphead is about to shake his hand back, he remembers what happened previously with the Devil in "Don't Deal With The Devil". So, Cuphead begins the battle with Bendy. Cuphead shoots at Bendy, who was frantically trying to avoid the bullets, until he jumps behind a bush. As Cuphead searches for the demon, Bendy finds a plant and a sack of "ACME QUIK GROW", which he used behind the scene. Behind Cuphead pops out a giant monstrous plant as a result with Bendy riding on it. The plant repeatedly tries to hit Cuphead with its stalks. Then, one of its stalks turns pink, indicating Cuphead to "parry slap" it, allowing Cuphead to use an "EX Attack" on Bendy. The blast launches Bendy out of the sky, leaving a giant hole in it. Cuphead then follows him after through the hole on his plane. From inside the studio in Bendy's universe, different to Cuphead's, Bendy rips through the projector screen and crashes into barrels and boxes of ink and some cans of Bacon Soup. Cuphead jumps through the tear and waits for any movement. Bendy absorbs all the ink from the mess and transforms into Ink Bendy, shocking Cuphead. Ink Bendy punches Cuphead into a wall next to an axe. Cuphead grabs the axe and runs towards Ink Bendy and attempts to hit him, but Ink Bendy splits into two and causes Cuphead to miss. Cuphead trips over a pipe and falls to the floor as Ink Bendy approaches him. Then, the pipes begin to shake with Ink Bendy concerned. The pipes leak streams of ink. The next scene shows the main valve that has a wrench on it, with a note that says "DO NOT TOUCH! - TOM". Ink Bendy looks at the main valve that says on the top "EXTREME PRESSURE!" Then, he looks back at Cuphead and reaches out to him. Cuphead throws the axe at him, and Ink Bendy dodges it, but the axe instead hits the wrench and tightens the pressure. The ceiling suddenly collapses with a mass avalanche of ink to fall on Ink Bendy, crushing him. Cuphead smiles triumphantly as Ink Bendy melts, but his ink mass slides out of the debris and transforms into a tall inky figure behind Cuphead, becoming Beast Bendy. Cuphead looks behind him and is grabbed by Beast Bendy, pinning him against the wall. Beast Bendy then rips his head off and drinks all of Cuphead's lifeblood from his head, leaving him dead. He then drops the empty cup, which crashes as it falls to the ground, leaving a game over screen. Trivia * The scream Ink Bendy and Beast Bendy makes is the exact reused beta scream used for Ink Bendy's alpha model in Bendy and the Ink Machine's earliest prototype. * The pressure gauge mentioned by Thomas Connor and Wally Franks' duo audio log in Bendy and the Ink Machine's Chapter 3 is seen in the workshop, along with a note from Thomas reading "DO NOT TOUCH. - TOM" * In Cuphead's world, the overworld building for Hilda Berg's "Threatenin' Zeppelin" boss level from the background is seen in two scenes. Scenes Video = Bendyvscuphead1.gif|The title card. Bendyvscuphead2.gif|Cuphead walking, and then tripping over an ink puddle. Bendyvscuphead3.gif|Bendy rising out of the ink puddle, looking at the viewer and winking, much to Cuphead's confusion. Bendyvscuphead4.gif|Cuphead thinking Bendy is The Devil, and glaring at Bendy. Bendyvscuphead5.gif|Cuphead shooting at Bendy, who simply wants to shake Cuphead's hand. Bendyvscuphead6.gif|Cuphead shooting at Bendy, causing him to rip a hole in the background. Bendyvscuphead7.gif|Bendy and Cuphead entering the studio. Bendyvscuphead8.gif|Bendy suddenly transforming into Ink Bendy, much to Cuphead's dismay. Bendyvscuphead9.gif|Cuphead throwing an axe at Ink Bendy. ThomasName-in-BendyVSCuphead.png|The pressure gauge, with a note from Thomas Connor. Bendyvscuphead10.gif|Beast Bendy making his appearance, as Cuphead stares at him. Gif (1).gif|Beast Bendy grabbing Cuphead, and pinning him against a wall. Gif.gif|Beast Bendy grabbing Cuphead's head, and proceeding to rip it off. Gif (2).gif|Beast Bendy shattering Cuphead's head, killing him. |-|Clear versions = Chris-rudolph-sadb-cvb-title-card-v2.jpg|Title card from Chris Rudolph's ArtStation. Chris-rudolph-sadb-bvc-bg01-mini.jpg|Background from Chris Rudolph's ArtStation. Chris-rudolph-sadb-bvc-bg02-mini.jpg|Ditto. Chris-rudolph-sadb-bvc-bg04-mini.jpg|Ditto. Chris-rudolph-sadb-bvc-bg-shot-22a-mini.jpg|Ditto. Chris-rudolph-sadb-bvc-bg-shot-32b-mini.jpg|Ditto. Chris-rudolph-sadb-bvc-bg-shot-38-mini.jpg|Ditto. Category:Cartoons Category:Noncanonical shorts